


『卡黄』赐我梦境

by subaibuhu



Category: SNH48
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 11:54:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18590746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subaibuhu/pseuds/subaibuhu





	『卡黄』赐我梦境

　　“嗯啊……”  
　　夜深人静，城市熟熟入睡，只有野外的蛐蛐儿和夏蝉偶尔交换着没有人读得懂的情报。  
　　  
　　传出声音的是这一栋楼唯一开着窗户的房间，正是梅雨季节，这扇开着的窗户仿佛打开了一个潘多拉的盒子。  
　　  
　　听到自己因难耐情潮而发出的呻吟声，黄婷婷羞红了耳朵，本就染上情欲的眼角烧得更厉害，她偏过头用手臂遮住双眼，脖颈上两颗痣在透红的肌肤上愈发诱人，她轻咬住下唇，感受着面前之人在她身上不落一寸地游走，竟然有些想要落泪的冲动。  
　　心悦君兮多年不可得不可说，两条直线相交后越走越远，远到转身也只能遥遥望一眼背影，竟在今晚得偿所愿，前所未有的巨大幸福感将黄婷婷淹没。她甚至没空思考是怎么变成现在这样的，脑子就像浆糊一样混沌一片。  
　　她却依旧保持着矜持，只在情难自抑时才哼出了声，那人抬起头，眼睛亮亮地看向她：“好听。”  
　　  
　　听了这话，黄婷婷只觉得浑身发烫，脸颊烧得愈发红艳，她没有做声，又听见那人带着笑意说：“耳朵，真可爱。”黄婷婷羞得甚至想要捂住双耳，两只手又如何能同时捂住双眼和双耳，她只得自欺欺人一般紧紧掩住一双剪秋水。下一刻右耳突然一阵冰凉，接着是温热和悸动伴随着身上之人的呼吸缠绕着她敏感的耳廓，黄婷婷忍不住紧紧抱住那人才得以稍稍缓解。  
　　  
　　方才那阵情潮让黄婷婷感觉到私处有了难以启齿的变化，她微微扭动下身子，好让自己躺得更舒适，那人离开了精灵耳，反复舔舐着天鹅颈上的两颗痣。呼吸打在她的脸颊上，像是被桑拿房的热气包裹，黄婷婷连抬手的力气都快没有了。  
　　  
　　那人取下她的手臂，直直地看向那汪清泉，视线停留在早已干渴的唇瓣上，弧度好看的嘴一张一合：“我想亲亲你。”  
　　接吻是顺理成章事情，气氛够了，盯着对方的双眼，呼吸交错的时候，会自然而然地想要接吻。就如她们现在这样，唇齿相依，相濡以沫。  
　　  
　　沐浴过后的馥郁香氛和洗漱后的冰凉清爽交织在一起，发酵出令人沉醉的酒香，黄婷婷这样酒量浅的少女在这氛围里很快便上了头，一味吮吸着，不知餍足。  
　　  
　　天空乌云密布，雷声阵阵，大雨滂沱。豆大的雨滴一颗颗随风而来敲打着窗台，落下的雨珠弹奏着催眠曲，溅起来的水滴沾湿了窗帘，但此刻已无人在意。  
　　  
　　黄婷婷浑身肌肤滚烫，那人稍微起身，空调的风趁虚而入，引起一阵战栗，黄婷婷略有不满，她搂住那人的腰身，不让她再随意而动。  
　　“嗯？”  
　　似乎是感觉到了这一点，那人喘息的间隙用鼻子哼出一声，却也没有再肆意，她灵活的手越过山丘丛林来到沼泽之地，黄婷婷愣了愣神。  
　　她怎么不记得衣服是什么时候被褪去的。  
　　  
　　不过那人却没有让她持续发呆，她嘴里轻声说着：“可以吗？”下手却丝毫没有犹豫，一瞬到底，黄婷婷条件反射般弓起纤腰，双手紧紧地抓住身下的床单。  
　　“哈，哈，哈……”  
　　大口大口地呼吸才能缓解方才这一瞬间带来的刺激感，深呼吸时还能清楚地看到一根根肋骨曲线，像雕刻的艺术品。始作俑者修长的手指一一抚摸过去，惹得黄婷婷呼吸更重，她想叫那人慢一点，却很快便开不了口。  
　　  
　　不同于先前的温柔缠绵，进入紧致而温暖的身体后，那人突然变得暴戾，如剧烈的龙卷风席卷而来，每一次冲锋都如同最后一次，带着嗜血和决绝。  
　　这般折腾让黄婷婷承受不住，她艰难地搂住身上之人的脖颈亲吻她棱角分明的下颚，想让她慢一点，不过那人好似知道她要说什么，力道和速度都慢了下来。她嘴角噙着笑收下黄婷婷细细碎碎的吻，她知道黄婷婷的一切想法，眨一下眼，挑一挑眉，都可以看懂她的心思，更别说这么明白的“暗示”，她的身体，并没有享受的感觉。  
　　  
　　操之过急了。  
　　  
　　这个小插曲很快过去，那人好似为了补偿方才的不如意，用尽浑身解数来讨黄婷婷的欢心，一指一点都正中黄婷婷的敏感之处，她们二人就好像“世界上另一个我”一样契合，令人慨叹。  
　　就在今夜，就在此时，忘了周遭的一切不和谐，不管明天起来会是怎么样，惟愿沉沦在当下。  
　　被那人翻过身子的时候，黄婷婷看到天花板上那盏华丽的吊灯，心里想着果然是那人的风格，和自己看好的简约风完全不同。还没来得及细想，又被情事弄得死去活来。  
　　  
　　窗外雨下一整晚，房间里时有呻吟流出。黄婷婷知道她的身体极限快要到了，她深深地吸了一口气，准备迎接最刺眼的光芒，在那最高峰里，她听见自己说。  
　　“不要了，发卡。”  
　　  
　　发卡，李艺彤？  
　　  
　　天亮前雨就停了，屋顶残留的雨水顺着屋檐一点一滴落下，晶莹剔透，倒影着这个繁华的花花世界。  
　　空调设置的睡眠模式，这时已经停下了。床上的少女还没有醒过来，她的眼下有些乌黑，看起来是没有休息好，她的睫毛又卷又长，轻轻地动了两下，像蝴蝶扑闪着翅膀。  
　　少女缓缓睁开双眼，可能刚睡醒，她还没有回过神来，不知道自己身在何处，眼神有些迷茫，房间里好似氤氲着一股淫糜之气。  
　　  
　　黄婷婷黛眉轻蹙，这次眨眼的时间有点长，她在回忆，眼睛乱瞥，视线停留在天花板上，吊灯不是昨晚见过的那盏，黄婷婷垂下了眼眸。  
　　竟然是一场梦。  
　　太真实了。  
　　  
　　稍微清醒后，黄婷婷才感觉到身体有些不能言语的不适，理智告诉她应该马上起身去洗澡，可鬼使神差的，她朝那处碰了碰，一片冰凉。  
　　闭上眼睛，昨夜的梦境如约而至，肌肤温度又升了起来，呼吸热度和心跳频率也在增加，黄婷婷猛地睁开眼，不可以再想了，她无意识地触摸着唇角，这样告诫自己。  
　　起身路过全身镜，她特意仔细看了几眼脖子，什么都没有，说不上是失落还是松了一口气，但浴室里的她显得有些落寞。  
　　  
　　不是梦就好了。  
　　


End file.
